Alkenals, particularly pentenals, are valuable intermediates which are useful, for example, in the production of pentenols by hydrogenation. Prior art processes for producing alkenals have various disadvantages. For example, the selectivity to pentenals from prior art butadiene hydroformylation processes has been low. Many prior art alkadiene hydroformylation processes produce saturated aldehydes which are of limited use for conversion to other desirable products. Accordingly, it would be desirable to selectively produce alkenals, such as pentenals, from a relatively inexpensive alkadiene starting material (e.g., butadiene) and by a process (e.g., hydroformylation) which does not have the disadvantages of prior art processes.
Alkenols, such as penten-1-ols, are valuable intermediates which are useful, for example, in the production of hydroxyaldehydes, such as 6-hydroxyhexanals. There is a need to produce alkenols, such as penten-1-ols, in high selectivity and in a manner suitable for a commercial process. Accordingly, it would be desirable to selectively produce alkenols, such as penten-1-ols, from a relatively inexpensive starting material (e.g., butadiene) and by a process (e.g., hydroformylation/hydrogenation) which can be employed commercially.